marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Sousa/Gallery
A gallery of images of the Strategic Scientific Reserve agent, Daniel Sousa. ''Agent Carter Screenshots Season One [[Now is Not the End|Episode 1.01: ''Now is Not the End]] Agentc101 00479.jpg DanielSousa1-NNE.png Agentc101 00616.jpg Daniel_Sousa1-AgentCarter.png Jack-Thompson-Files-Sousa-Carter.jpg Agentc101 00676.jpg SousaCarter.png ACEp1 2.png Agentc101 03712.jpg [[Bridge and Tunnel|Episode 1.02: Bridge and Tunnel]] 2HVitKA.jpg XMUgLVH.jpg 0e7J01D.jpg 4sYsKRSh.jpg RJFaHgv.jpg OzIn6Zn.jpg DyXXAdq.jpg WdgbH9B.jpg [[Time and Tide|Episode 1.03: Time and Tide]] T and T 5.jpg Agentc103 00743.jpg Daniel-Sousa-Jack-Thompson-Arrest-Jarvis.jpg NightShift-TT.png Agentc103 02152.jpg Agentc103 02153.jpg Agentc103 02850.jpg Agentc103 02882.jpg Daniel-Sousa-Finds-Starks-Weapons.jpg Krzeminski-Sousa-StarkWeapons.jpg Agentc103 03546.jpg [[The Blitzkrieg Button|Episode 1.04: The Blitzkrieg Button]] 4BiltzButton-Sousa-Homeless-Man.jpg Daniel-Sousa-Questions-Frank.jpg InterrogatingATramp-TBB.png GEth5Qu.jpg BS4VgGs.jpg CU4su3J.jpg [[The Iron Ceiling|Episode 1.05: The Iron Ceiling]] AgentCarter-S1E5-CodeBreaking.jpg Agentc105 01121.jpg Agentc105 01150.jpg Daniel-Sousa-Peggy-Carter-Locker-Room.jpg Agentc105 01161.jpg Agentc105_01594.jpg Agentc105 01674.jpg Agentc105 03955.png Agentc105 04034.jpg Agentc105 04057.jpg [[A Sin to Err|Episode 1.06: A Sin to Err]] A-sin-to-err-sousa-asks-sheldon-mcfee-about-peggy.jpg Daniel-Sousa-Investigation.jpg 15 (1) FULL.jpg Fry8.jpg Fry6.jpg Agentc106 03163.jpg Agentc106 03177.jpg Agentc106 03183.jpg Agentc106 03192.jpg Fry5.jpg Agentc106_02371.jpg Agentc106 02368.jpg Daniel-Sousa-Arrests-Peggy-Carter.jpg Peggy-Carter-Thompson-Sousa-Arrest.jpg Daniel-Sousa-Interrogates-Carter.jpg [[Snafu|Episode 1.07: Snafu]] Daniel-Sousa-Questions-Peggy-Carter.jpg 87BC9fK.jpg BsDPFn8.jpg Agentc107_02094.jpg Agentc107_02097.jpg Uhnh0tE.jpg F7r6xYc.jpg Agentc107_02374.jpg Agentc107_02400.jpg Agentc107_02447.jpg Dooley's sacrifice.png Sousa_vs_Dottie.png Daniel-Sousa-Fights-Dottie-Underwood.jpg [[Valediction|Episode 1.08: Valediction]] Daniel-Sousa-Midnight-Oil.jpg Daniel-Sousa-Wakes-Up-Hospital.jpg ThfjEHE.jpg Peggy-SSR-Howard-Daniel-Jack.jpg Daniel-Sousa-Fenhoff.jpg Sousa & Thompson - Stark Warehouse.png Fennhoff Arrest.png Jack-Thompson-Handshake.jpg Agentc108 03409.jpg Daniel-Sousa-asks-Carter-on-a-date.jpg Season Two [[The Lady in the Lake|Episode 2.01: The Lady in the Lake]] Acarter201_0246.jpg Acarter201_0333.jpg DanielSousa-LadyInIce.jpg DanielSousa-Phonecall-Thompson.jpg DanielSousa-Awkward-Greeting.jpg HenryCarterSousa-Cold.jpg The Lady in the Lake 20.jpg The Lady in the Lake 21.jpg The Lady in the Lake 22.jpg The Lady in the Lake 24.jpg The Lady in the Lake 25.jpg DanielSousa-PeggyCarter-Samberly.jpg DanielSousa-Flirting.jpg DanielSousa-S2E1-Look.jpg DanielSousa-PeggyCarter-Blinds.jpg DanielSousa-AndrewHenry-Attack.jpg DanielSousa-PeggyCarter-AfterWork.jpg AC 201 - 8956977.jpg [[A View in the Dark|Episode 2.02: A View in the Dark]] Sousa & Carter - RIver (2x02).png Daniel3.jpeg Agent Carter & Chief Sousa (2x02).png Carter & Sousa (2x02) (1).png Carter & Sousa (2x02) (2).png Daniel2.jpeg Daniel1.jpeg Daniel Sousa's Car (2x02).png Violet5.jpeg DanielSousa-loves-Violet.jpg Violet4.jpeg [[Better Angels|Episode 2.03: Better Angels]] Carter making things float.png Acarter203 00042.jpg BA 15.jpg [[Smoke & Mirrors|Episode 2.04: Smoke & Mirrors]] Carter & Sousa (2x04).png DanielSousa-frees-RufusHunt.jpg RufusHunt-DanielSousa-Escape.jpeg Daniel Sousa & Peggy Carter (2x04).png Smoke & Mirrors 6.jpg Smoke & Mirrors 9.jpg Smoke & Mirrors 11.jpg Smoke & Mirrors 13.jpg [[The Atomic Job|Episode 2.05: The Atomic Job]] The Atomic Job 2.jpg The Atomic Job 3.jpg The Atomic Job 4.jpg The Atomic Job 5.jpg The Atomic Job 10.jpg The Atomic Job 11.jpg The Atomic Job Team.png Acarter205_2138.jpg Acarter205_2165.jpg Acarter205 2172.jpg Acarter205 2188.jpg Acarter205_2192.jpg [[Life of the Party|Episode 2.06: Life of the Party]] Acarter206_01032.jpg Acarter206_01036.jpg Acarter206_01041.jpg Acarter206_01042.jpg Acarter206_01048.jpg Acarter206_01050.jpg Carter listens to the mission.png [[Monsters|Episode 2.07: Monsters]] Carter and Sousa listen to Frost.png [[The Edge of Mystery|Episode 2.08: The Edge of Mystery]] The Edge of Mystery 1.jpg The Edge of Mystery 11.jpg The Edge of Mystery 12.jpg The Edge of Mystery 13.jpg The Edge of Mystery 14.jpg The Edge of Mystery 15.jpg The Edge of Mystery 16.jpg [[A Little Song and Dance|Episode 2.09: A Little Song and Dance]] ALSD 24.png ALSD 26.png ALSD 27.png ALSAD Still 16.jpg ALSD 28.png ALSD 29.png ALSAD Still 23.jpg ALSD 30.png ALSD 32.png ALSD 33.png ALSAD Still 59.jpg ALSD 34.png ALSD 35.png ALSD 36.png Cb8WqKLXEAA-Vjc.jpg ALSAD Still 20.jpg ALSAD Still 58.jpg ALSAD Still 60.jpg ALSAD Still 61.jpg ALSAD Still 57.jpg ALSAD Still 27.jpg ALSD 37.png ALSD 38.png ALSAD Still 62.jpg ALSD 48.png ALSAD Still 55.jpg ALSD 50.png ALSD 51.png ALSD 52.png ALSD 53.png ALSAD Still 52.jpg ALSD 54.png A Little Song and Dance Promo 2.jpg ALSD 55.png ALSD 56.png [[Hollywood Ending|Episode 2.10: Hollywood Ending]] Showdown at Stark Pictures.png Hollywood Ending 6.jpg Chief Sousa's Plan (2x10).png Peggy kisses Daniel.png Peggy Carter kisses Daniel Sousa.png Peggy kisses Daniel Sousa.png Passionate Kiss - Peggy and Daniel.png Peggy and Daniel - SSR Chief Office.png Promotional Season One Daniel Sousa.jpg Pegycastwithpeg.jpg Pegycast.jpg Sousa.jpg Season Two Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 06.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 14.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 16.jpg Behind the Scenes Agent_Carter-Behind_The_Scenes_agent_carter.jpg Sousa War.jpg ALittleSongandDance13.jpg MusicalNumber4.jpg MusicalNumber5.jpg Violet2.jpg HollywoodEndingBTS2.jpg HollywoodEndingBTS3.jpg HollywoodEndingBTS4.jpg HollywoodEndingBTS5.jpg HollywoodEndingBTS6.jpg HollywoodEndingBTS7.jpg HollywoodEndingBTS8.jpg HollywoodEndingBTS9.jpg HollywoodEndingBTS10.jpg HollywoodEndingBTS11.jpg HollywoodEndingBTS12.jpg HollywoodEndingBTS13.jpg Category:Character Galleries